


Our Love is One of a Kind

by jadehqknb



Series: Holy Poly Christmas [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit of spice, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Cum Swallowing, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Multi, Spit Roasting, Threesome, a bit of romance, a little naughty and a little nice, boyfriends in suits, established poly relationship, mention of BoKuroDai because it's me so ofc they are here somewhere, minor manga spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Kei’s eyes flicked over the top of the crowd and his breath caught in his throat. There, under the glow of icicle lights, stood Yuutauro and Shouyou looking absolutely stunning.Yuutauro was sporting navy blue, an unconventional choice for a three-piece suit but he looked amazing, a silver adorning his neck instead of a black tie. Next to him was Shouyou, wearing white. A full white suit and jet black tie. His hair was everywhere as usual but somehow, as was his way, he made it work.Damn him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Holy Poly Christmas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049828
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Our Love is One of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).



> Merry Christmas (again)! 
> 
> These three were so fun to write and I really hope you enjoy this piece!

Kei stared out the window at the sheeting rain, coffee cup in hand as he waited for the contents to cool. He took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. 

“What’s got you so glum? Or glummer, I guess?” 

“Piss off,” Kei replied, not bothering to turn around. 

Kano-san chuckled as he mirrored Kei’s position, though his hands were in his pockets rather than cradling a cup. They watched the rain together for a few moments longer before he asked, “Seriously, you look off. What’s up?”

Kei sighed deeply, adjusting his glasses unnecessarily. He wanted to tell Kano-san it was none of his damn business because it wasn’t but he annoyingly reminded Kei of Kuroo-san and thus, despite his better judgment he told himself, he trusted the man. “It’s this stupid Christmas event,” he admitted. 

Kano-san gasped dramatically. “How dare you, it’s the most wonderful, magical time of the year! We get to eat our fill and get shit-faced on the company dime, how could you not be excited?”

Finally turning away from the window, Kei said, “It’s not the event, itself. It’s…” He paused. Admitting this would be a huge step in their thus far at arm’s length work relationship but Kei felt he needed to talk about it and there was no one else. 

“I have two people I want to bring and only one ticket,” he said. 

There was a pause and then Kano-san smiled. It unnerved Kei since it looked sincere. 

“Ah, the walking ray of sunshine and hot undercut guy.” 

Kei blinked at him, shock clearly on his face. 

“Come on man, you’d have to be blind not to see how much they both adore you. The lunch dates aren’t exactly subtle.” 

“Damn them,” Kei muttered, cheeks heating. 

“Don’t think you’re off the hook. You have stars in your eyes too, no matter how much you want to deny it.” 

There was a pause and then Kan-san added, “Bring both of’em, I’ll say one is my date and then ya can have both ya mans at the shindig.”

“What about you?” Kei asked, perplexed. 

Kano-san shrugged. “I never bring a date. Usually end up leaving with one, though.” He winked. 

Kei shook his head but he couldn’t keep a small smile from his lips. He bowed slightly. “Thank you, Kano-san.” 

“Ah stop that shit. I just love, love man.” 

Kei nodded, taking out his phone to shoot a text to Yuutarou to please make sure he and Shouyou had the proper attire borrowed or bought within two days. 

~~

As was the way of life, Kei didn’t get to escort his boyfriends properly to the black-tie after hours  _ Magic at the Museum  _ event. No, as low man on the ladder, he was sucked into being a dossier for the first half of the evening. Usually, he wouldn’t care and a part of him was annoyed at how much he did, but there was nothing for it so he had to suck it up and do his job. 

Eventually, his love of the subject overrode his irritation and soon he was wrapped up in the descriptions of the prehistoric creatures whose remains were surrounded by Christmas lights. 

It was an odd juxtaposition but the public ate it up and the donations helped fuel the museum’s success in opening new exhibits.

During his touring monologue, Kei’s eyes flicked over the top of the crowd and his breath caught in his throat. There, under the glow of icicle lights, stood Yuutauro and Shouyou looking absolutely stunning.

Yuutauro was sporting navy blue, an unconventional choice for a three-piece suit but he looked amazing, a silver adorning his neck instead of a black tie. Next to him was Shouyou, wearing  _ white _ . A full white suit and jet black tie. His hair was everywhere as usual but somehow, as was his way, he made it work.

Damn him. 

“Are you ok Tsukishima-san?” a quiet voice asked.

Kei snapped back to attention, clearing his throat and apologizing for his lapse of concentration. He could feel his cheeks blazing but he ignored the sensation, refocusing on finishing his last group of the night. 

He had no idea it had already gotten that late but if Yuutauro and Shouyou were here, the super private employees only event was nearing its start.

Thankfully, he was already in his three-piece black suit with a white button-down and black tie (so he was basic, sue him) so when the last of the guests in his group was escorted towards the gift shop, he was able to head directly to where his boyfriends were waiting for him with Kano-san. 

“Well, well, look who’s finally free,” Kano-san said with a laugh. 

Kei just rolled his eyes. “Don’t you have some unsuspecting, poor soul to convince to go home with you?”

“Ouch, right to the gut.” Kano-san winked, drawing up Shouyou’s hand and pressing a quick kiss to it while sending a wink to Yuutarou. “You both were a delight. I hope you enjoy your evening.” And before Kei could throttle him with his own tie, Kano-san disappeared into half dark of the room.

“He reminds me of someone,” Shouyou said, perplexed. His brow cleared with a snap of his fingers, his bright smiling returning. “I got it! Kuroo-san!” He looked up at Kei. “Did you hear? Kou-kun finally told him and Sawamura-san how he feels about them!  _ And _ they reciprocated!” His voice was rising, his eyes shining and Kei was reminded in that moment just why it had been so impossible to resist him. 

“That’s awesome, Sho! I guess all your pestering finally got to him,” Yuutarou said, his smile soft and fond, making Kei’s stomach swoop. 

“For someone so bold and brass, I’m surprised it took him so long,” Kei replied with a smirk. 

“He’s not immune to heartbreak, Kei! It’s scary telling some _ one _ how you feel, let alone two!” Shouyou frowned, crossing his arms, a pout on his lips. 

He was far too cute for someone so well built, stature be damned. Kei leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead. “You’d know better than anyone, I suppose,” he admitted, glad to see Shouyou’s indomitable spirit back again in the form of his surprised smile. 

“Come on,” Yuutarou insisted, taking one of Kei and Shouyou’s hands into each of his, “I’m starving and they have a freaking amazing spread over here.” 

“You could have eaten without me, you know,” Kei said as they got in line, his stomach growling as the scent of savory meats and fine cheeses wafted over him. He didn’t realize just how hungry he was until that moment. 

Yuutarou snorted. “Of course we wouldn’t. What kind of dates eat without their date?”

“Honestly? Shouyou.”

“That was  _ one _ time and I hadn’t eaten for the whole day!” 

They laughed as they moved through the line, gathering mounds of food Kei would have normally been embarrassed about but the point of the night was indulgence and he decided to go with the flow. 

Plates overfilled, they found an empty table and sat down, wolfing down their food with little conversation. When they’d had their fill (after second helpings for Shouyou) Yuutarou looked at Kei. “You were great out there, by the way.” 

Kei snorted. “I was just doing my job.” 

“Bullshit,” Shouyou said, still eating. He swallowed then pointed his chopsticks towards Kei. “You were into it. Even if you weren’t my boyfriend, I would have listened.” 

Yuutarou chuckled, “Kano-san told us you were picked for a reason, Kei. They weren’t just being dicks.”

“Doubtful, but whatever,” Kei mumbled, eager to move on from this. He downed the remainder of his drink, making note that he really should get a bottle of water to offset the two glasses of wine he’d had. A pleasant buzz was settling over him, the warmth of tipsy draping over him and his eyelids were half-closed as he looked across the room. 

A hand slipped in his and drew Kei’s attention back to Yuutarou. “So, what do you say to a private tour, hmm?”

Kei rolled his eyes but it was soft. “You already heard everything.” 

“Maybe I want to hear it again. Maybe I just like hearing you talk.” 

“Stop it,” Kei muttered, pushing against Yuutarou’s arm. 

“But we do!” Shouyou insisted. “It’s fun watching you being enthusiastic.”

Kei frowned. “I’m not enthusiastic.” 

“There he goes again with the lies,” Yuutarou chuckled. He squeezed their linked hands. “Come on, let’s walk off some of this load. I’m gonna fall asleep if I sit here much longer.” 

They rose and made their way across the hall towards the painting exhibits. Twinkle lights were everywhere, casting a soft glow in the room, the scent of pine wafting around from the huge Christmas tree erected right by the T-Rex display. Kei hadn’t had the time to really appreciate the decorations, so focused with being “on stage” as it were.

It really did look beautiful. 

Speaking of which. 

“I should have said earlier, you both look really nice,” Kei said, not quite able to look either of them in the eye as he spoke. 

Yuutarou’s hand squeezed his again, a pleased hum in his throat. 

Shouyou was shining again as he said, “I wanted to get a cane, but Yuu said that would be overkill.” 

“Knowing you, you’d probably swing it around and break a priceless vase,” Kei said through a snicker. 

Shouyou looked ready to argue but paused then shrugged. “You’re probably right.” 

They all laughed at that and Kei’s heartfelt lighter and fuller at the same time. 

Traditional instrumental Christmas music surrounded them and Kei laughed out loud when Yuutarou spun him around, grabbing Shouyou’s hand to tug him into an awkward three-person sway. 

“I love hearing you laugh,” Shouyou said through giggles of his own. 

Yuutarou nodded, still holding them both as close as their height differences would allow. “You should do it more often.”

“I laugh,” Kei insisted. 

“Not like that.” 

“Guess you’ll just have to get me tipsy more often.”

“I think you’re just happy,” Shouyou pointed out, poking one of his reddened cheeks. Kei grabbed his hand, making him flinch but instead of pushing it away he kissed the back of it, relishing the blush that now adorned Shouyou’s cheeks. 

“Make that sappy,” Yuutarou teased, chuckling when Kei jumped at the brush of breath on his ear. 

They moved just far apart enough to walk arm in arm down the hall of painted images. There was a hushed and calm feeling down here, away from the main thoroughfare of the event. A few scattered employees with their dates mingled about but over all they were secluded and the music was fading into the background. 

“Kinda gloomy down here,” Shouyou pointed out as they rounded another bend. 

“Yeah, the main event stays within the grand hall, gift shop and lobby,” Kei explained. “Less to decorate and keep track of I guess.”

“That’s silly, there are so many cool things to look at down here!” Shouyou exclaimed, hurrying forward towards the sculptures. “Like, you could put a Santa hat on that and people would probably love it.” He pointed towards a tall marble figure in the center of the room clad only in a toga. 

Kei was about to retort about not being so foolish when a hand on his ass stalled the words on his tongue. Yuutarou’s low voice rumbled in his ear, “Are you sure you didn’t lure us down here for a private exhibit?” 

Turning into his space, heart speeding up, Kei gave the best scowl he could which he knew wasn’t much given the heat of his face. “Of course not! You think I want to lose my job?” 

Shouyou was right beside them then, clearly having missed Yuutarou’s advances. “Why would you lose your job?” 

“He’s not going to lose his job,” Yuutarou corrected. He looked Kei straight in the eye with a smirk. “But I think it’s about time we lose these clothes.” He tugged Kei forward, slotting their lips together in a heated kiss, broken only to rasp against his mouth, “Do you know how hard it’s been keeping my hands off you?”

Kei palmed the front of his pants, feeling the bulge and smirked. “Oh, I can feel how hard it is and you’re doing a piss poor job of the whole hands off thing.” 

“Can you blame him?” Shouyou piped in, getting in on the action as he usually did, grabbing Kei’s butt and squeezing. “You look really hot all dressed up like this.” 

“We are not having sex here!” Kei hissed through clenched teeth. 

“Then let’s go home!” Shouyou insisted, grabbing Kei’s hand and pulling him towards an exit door. 

Kei only just managed to yank out of his grasp. “You idiot, that's an emergency exit!”

“And this is an emergency!”

“Sho, come on, there’s surveillance everywhere,” Yuutarou advised, wrapping the shorted male up in a bear hug from behind, spinning him around and planting a kiss on his head. “We’ll go out the way we came.”

“Incorrigible, both of you,” Kei grumbled but followed them regardless towards the main hall. He waved awkwardly to a few coworkers as they called their goodnights, eyes trained on the double exit doors at the front of the museum. 

When they were finally out in the cold of the night, Kei took in a deep breath. Despite the nip in the air, his face was still blazing bright pink and he could only hope the security guards on duty wouldn’t give him shit on his next shift. 

“Come on, you aren’t the only one who made plans tonight,” Yuutarou said, taking his hand. 

~~~

Despite his claims to the contrary, Kei found he rather liked surprises. Particularly ones that involved himself between his boyfriends on all fours, his mouth filled with Yuutarou’s cock while being thoroughly fucked by Shouyou. The slap of his muscular thighs against Kei’s ass blended with his muffled moans and Yuutarou’s soft curses, his fingers clenching a handful of Kei’s curls as he thrust deep into his throat. 

Their suits lay strewn about the room in a haphazard fashion, the bedsheets twisted and bunched thanks to their tumbles within them. Kei popped off Yuutarou’s cock on a particularly hard thrust from Shouyou, crying out then gasping back in his breath. 

Yuutarou leaned into his space, kissing his neck where he could reach before following the curve of his shoulder to kiss along his spine. When Shouyou’s thrusts faltered, Kei forced his eyes open to look in the large mirror over the headboard and found a blurry but no less beautiful vision of Yuutarou and Shouyou deep within the throngs of a filthy kiss. Shouyou stopped thrusting all together, just settling his (impressively thick) cock within Kei as Yuutarou’s long fingers teased and massaged both of their sacks. 

“Sho…  _ move _ ,” Kei demanded, not caring if he sounded whiny and breathless. 

“Gonna switch it up, baby,” Yuutarou said and Kei moaned as Shouyou pulled out. He didn’t have long to bemoan the loss of being filled, not when Yuutarou shoved back in at full force. 

He lost some of his balance, jolting forward and half face planting into the mattress, clutching the top sheet and crying out even louder than before. Shouyou was thick but Yuutarou was  _ long _ and he had hit Kei’s prostate dead on in that first impalement. 

Yuutarou wrapped his arms around Kei’s waist to pull him up to a knelt position, stretching him out along the length of his own body, mouthing at Kei’s shoulder and neck. Without prompting, Kei wrapped his hands around Yuutarou’s sturdy neck to support himself, reveled in the strength his boyfriend had to hold him up and fuck him hard. 

Wet heat around his cock shocked his eyes open, his chin dipping down to stare as Shouyou swallowed him down to the root. The dual stimulation of being filled and sucked was overwhelming and he wished he had his glasses on to drink in the whole picture via the mirror. 

Instead, he had to close his eyes to focus on not coming too soon. As much as his body cried for release, he wasn’t eager for this moment to end, pressed and held between the two men he loved more in this world than he ever thought possible. 

Despite his attempt to stave off the inevitable, Kei found himself literally crying as he jolted from his orgasm, spilling down Shouyou’s throat as Yuutarou kissed every inch of him he could reach between hot, panted breaths against his skin. 

“Fuck, you’re both so hot,” Yuutarou grunted as his cock pulsed deep within Kei’s body, filling the condom he’d worn to avoid a bigger mess to clean up later. 

Shouyou had come too, spilling into his, and collapsed to the mattress panting. Kei followed him down after Yuutarou pulled out, drawing the shorter male into his arms, his head resting on his chest. After Yuutarou had pulled off and disposed of both condoms (because Shouyou was definitely not moving) he pressed against Kei’s back, laying soft kisses to his neck. Kei noted the sound of rain against the window, yawning as Yuutarou drew up the blanket around the three of them. 

Kei smiled softly, grateful that the greatest gifts he didn’t know he’d wanted until they were right in front of him were now right beside him always. 

  
  
  



End file.
